


the morning after the sky met the sea

by starrydreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, NSFW themes, but no actual nsfw stuff happens, these two being nerds honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The both of them had laid back down, bare shoulders touching, fingers loosely intertwined. The sheets still covered them from the waist down, but now Percy lacked a pillow due to the fact he smothered the other with it. He didn’t mind, though, the bed was comfy enough, and the moment was peaceful. Neither of them said anything, but conversation wasn’t needed. They just enjoyed each other’s presence and they enjoyed the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning after the sky met the sea

**Author's Note:**

> this only took me a million years. send me prompts on my writing blog over at kanayawait on tumblr !!

Percy vaguely remembered what happened that night. He remembered the campfire. He remembered heading back to the Poseidon cabin--his cabin--, followed by a certain someone. He remembered Jason staying the night. That was fine. Nothing unusual for the two. Then why did he feel so...? Unusual. Maybe sore?

Then he remembered... oh. _Oh. **OH.**_

He glanced at the guy who slept peacefully beside him. His breath caught in his throat when he realized, _yep_ , he didn’t have any clothes on and, _yep_ , he was clothless himself. He was mentally popping his ‘p’s. He glanced around his cabin, noticing the clothes on the floor. The only thing that was somewhat orderly was their shoes, which they had obviously taken off before they decided to... well, get it on.

The Son of the Sea sat up, rubbing his eyes and then promptly burying his face in his hands. He was so tired and it was just so _early_. He thought about going back to sleep, he did, but then remembered camp actives where a thing and groaned. He also remembered breakfast was a thing and got a little less annoyed. Blue food could always cheer him up.

He must not have noticed Jason waking up because suddenly a pair of arms were loosely wrapped around his waist, and a head was resting on his back. Percy rubbed his eyes a final time before pulling his hands away from his face, glancing back at the Son of Jupiter. It was a bit of a challenge because he could only see him out of the corner of his eye, and even then he couldn’t see him all that well. He faced forward again, all too tired to change their position.

He could’ve just stayed like there forever, if the other hadn’t spoken up.

“Have you seen my glasses?”

He let out a mental sigh of relief that his question wasn’t about what happened last night. He muttered a ‘yeah’ and grabbed the frames off of the bedside table, handing them to the other. Jason pulled away to slip them on, and Percy took advantage of this, practically lying on top of him. Jason let out a grunt due to the weight. He just grinned.

“I see you’re finally awake.” Percy teased.

“I see you’re on top of me for the second time in the past twenty-four hours.”

Jason started to laugh, holding his sides when the Son of Poseidon’s face flushed a bright red color. He was quick to sit up again after the comment, grabbing a pillow and smothering the blond with it. Apparently it was wishful thinking that they wouldn’t bring up the fact of what happened that night. Even he knew that he was going to start making jokes about it himself. Jokes were better than a serious, or awkward, conversations, though. He would live. Worse had tried to kill him, and failed.

“Are you _admitting_ that I topped last night?” More teasing.

“No..” A hesitant response.

The two had a mini argument on that night on that whole.. ordeal. It was silly and unneeded when he looked back on it, but it had been very important at the time. Important enough that they actually got into an argument over it instead of just letting it happen. Though, it didn’t really matter to him anymore. It was said and done and now they could possibly take turns. _Your turn was last week! Now it’s mine!_ The thought made Percy shudder, and he was starting to not make sense to himself anymore.

But now it was Percy’s turn to laugh, and Jason’s turn to grumble. He placed a quick kiss on his cheek, a stupid grin on his face.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody.” He managed, still laughing.

“Like Hades you won’t.” Jason grumbled, but soon started to laugh again.

The both of them had laid back down, bare shoulders touching, fingers loosely intertwined. The sheets still covered them from the waist down, but now Percy lacked a pillow due to the fact he smothered the other with it. He didn’t mind, though, the bed was comfy enough, and the moment was peaceful. Neither of them said anything, but conversation wasn’t needed. They just enjoyed each other’s presence and they enjoyed the moment.

That is, until the other campers started to wake up and wreck the peace and quiet factor of it.

Percy groaned, and one from Jason followed suit. It was time to get up, and they both knew it. Just neither of them actually wanted to leave the bed of Cabin 3. They would stay there the entire day if Chiron allowed it. If they tried, he was sure the centaur would come bust down his door. That would mean big trouble for the both of them. Percy especially, since it was his cabin. _Ugh._

The Son of the Sea was the first to get up. He walked over to his dresser and put on fresh clothes, as Jason complained about having to go back to his cabin to get a clean outfit for himself. Percy just rolled his eyes and threw a shirt and a pair of shorts at him.

“Borrow mine.” Was all he said before heading into the bathroom to brush his hair more effectively. His fingers weren’t the best comb.

“Oh, are we on the level of sharing clothes now?” Jason mused.

“Shut up.”

The Son of Jupiter was chuckling when he walked back into the room, and Percy shot a glare his way. It wasn’t an angry one. More of a “I’m-too-tired-for-this” type glare.

“You know you love me.”

“Yeah, I know.” Percy sighed and rested his forehead on Jason’s shoulder, closing sea green eyes. He felt a kiss being placed on the top of his head, and he smiled softly before standing upright again. “Are we teaching a class today?”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, “sword fighting.”

That caused Percy’s smile to turn into a grin. They always showed off for the younger campers. It always made the older campers roll their eyes, but the kids loved it. Some thought it was the coolest thing in the world. _Just wait until you go on quests_ , Percy always thought.

“Cool. So I’ll see you then?”

“You know it.”

The two highfived, and headed out of the cabin for breakfast.


End file.
